My Forever Valentine
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Chandler and Monica celebrate Valentine's Day


This fic takes place in the very near future. Chandler and Monica are married and trying to have a baby.

Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane  
(Contains spoiler for TOW The Blind Dates)

Summery: Chandler and Monica celebrate Valentine's Day.

Rated: G

My Forever Valentine

Monica yawned as she crawled out of bed. She smiled as she watched Chandler sleep. She leaned down and placed a small kiss on his cheek before heading to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hair and put on her makeup. She made her way back to the bedroom to get dressed. She glanced at Chandler as she changed. He was awake and watching her. "Enjoying the show" she chuckled. "Defiantly" he said with a grin. "Happy Valentine's Day" he added. Monica smiled "Happy Valentine's Day sweetie" she said. "I wish I didn't have to work" she added. Chandler smiled "That's okay we'll celebrate tonight" he told her. "Mmm I can't wait," she whispered seductively as she kissed him. "I better get going before I'm late," she said. "Love you" she added as she left "Love you too" he answered.

Chandler got out of bed. He showered and got dressed. He had alot to do to get ready for tonight. His first stop was the flower shop he got 5 dozen long stem roses. One dozen for each year he and Monica have been together. The next thing he got was a big heart shaped box of Monica's favorite chocolates. He went to the grocery store and picked up the ingredients for the special dinner he was going to cook and his last stop was the jewelry store to pick up the diamond and sapphire bracelet he had engraved. He headed home to prepare for tonight.

Chandler walked into his apartment. He set the groceries on the counter and the roses on the coffee table. He went into the kitchen and began to prepare the meal. He was making the Salmon with a rice side dish that he'd seen on The Wayne Brady Show. It was Valentine's week on the show and being that he was still out of work he spent most of his time watching talk shows and soap operas. Once the Salmon and rice was done. He melted some chocolate to go along with the strawberries he had. He set the table with a lacy tablecloth. He placed two candles in the middle of the table along with one dozen of the roses and he put a bottle of champagne on ice.  
He placed the other four dozen roses around the living room along with more candles.

He placed a tape in the stereo and lit some incents. Now all that was left was for him to change. He went into the bedroom. He came out a few minutes later wearing dark pants, a long sleeve dark blue shirt and a dark tie. He had one last thing to do before Monica came home. He got out his laptop and spent the next half an hour making her a special Valentine's Day card. He printed it out and wrote Love Chandler at the bottom.

Some time later Chandler heard Monica coming in. He stood in front of the door. Monica walked in. She saw Chandler standing there smiling at her. "Chandler" she said with a smile "Don't you look mmm, mmm good" she said with a grin. He took her hand and led her into the apartment. She looked around at all the flowers, the candles, and the romantically set table. "Happy Valentine's Day Monica" he said softly. "Oh Chandler I can't believe you did all this for me" she whispered her eyes misty with tears. "Its beautiful" she added. "But I do have one question why so many roses" she asked.

Chandler smiled "There's five dozen, one for each year we've been together" he told her. That did it, a few tears ran silently down her face. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "That is so sweet" she whispered. "There's more" he said taking her hand and leading her to the table. He took out the Salmon, rice, and strawberries and set them on the table. "You cooked" she asked a bit surprised. "Yeah I hope its good I got the recipe from The Wayne Brady Show" he said a little embarrassed. "My husband the talk show king" she giggled. Chandler popped open the champagne and filled their wine glasses before sitting down across from her.

Monica looked at the champagne filled wine glass sitting in front of her. She shrugged and began to eat the meal that Chandler so lovingly prepared for her. They finished their meal in silence. Chandler noticed Monica hadn't touched her champagne but he didn't think anything of it. "That meal was incredible" Monica told him. "Why thank you Chef Geller Bing" he giggled. "I have gifts for you but first" he said standing up and walking into the living room and turning on the tape. "May I have this dance?" he whispered. Monica smiled "Yes" she whispered her eyes sparkling. He took her hand and gently pulled her from the chair into his arms.

_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you_  
_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need my love, my Valentine  
All my life  
I have been waiting  
For all you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
_And _showed me how to love unselfishly  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need my love, my Valentine  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need my love, my Valentine_

Chandler and Monica continued to sway slowly together even after the song had ended. "That was a beautiful song" Monica whispered. Chandler smiled "Are you ready for your gifts" he whispered in her ear. "Mmm you're the only gift I need Chandler Bing" she whispered seductively as she kissed his neck. Chandler giggled, "Mon you know that tickles" he said as he pulled away. He walked to the kitchen he pulled Monica's gifts out of a drawer. He smiled "Sweets for my sweet" he said handing her the box of chocolates. He then handed her the card and a long rectangle box. Monica smiled "You're spoiling me" she giggled.

Monica opened the card. On the outside was a picture of a couple walking hand in had down the beach as the sun set in the background. She looked closer she gasped softly. The couple was she and Chandler from their honeymoon. The couple who called themselves Greg and Jenny took it for them. "Chandler how'd you do this" she whispered "I made it on my computer" he answered. "Wow" she whispered "It beats a sock bunny and a mix tape with Janice's voice on it" she giggled. She opened it and read the words that Chandler had written.

_Monica,  
_  
_You mean more to me than words could ever say.  
I fell in love with you long before that night in London and even though my feelings were true I never revealed them to you  
My heart ached for you until one day you told me you felt the same way.  
I still can't believe I get to send my life with you as my wife.  
You've turned this scared little boy into a man and for you I will always do all I can.  
You were more than a fling some how I always knew you were meant to be Mrs. Bing.  
You are my life, my angel, my one true love  
You are my Forever Valentine._

_Love, Chandler_

Monica looked at him. Her eyes were watery with tears. "Chandler that was...was so beautiful" she whispered as she hugged him. "You're my forever Valentine too" she told him. "I know" he whispered, "Open your gift" he added. "Okay" Monica giggled as she carefully removed the wrapping paper from the box. She opened the lid on the box. "Oh my God" she whispered as she lifted the bracelet out of its box. "Chandler its gorgeous" she said softly. "Turn it over," he whispered. She turned it over. It was engraved with My Heart's forever yours, Love Chandler "I love you so much" she whispered. He took the bracelet form her and gently fastened it around her small wrist. "I love you too" he said kissing her softly.

Monica sighed softly. "I kind of feel bad you did all this for me and all I have for you is one little gift" she said softly. "That's okay" Chandler whispered, "As long as I have you I have all I need" he said with a smile. "Ditto" Monica whispered. "I'll give you your Valentine's Day gift now" she said. "I couldn't wrap it but I know its something you wanted" she said with a grin. "Okay I have no idea what it is" Chandler giggled. Monica took his hand "Chandler I'm pregnant" she whispered setting his hand on her flat stomach. "We did it" Chandler whispered. 'We're having a baby" he asked. Monica nodded "Yuh huh we did it we're having a baby" she said softly.

Chandler smiled "I love you Monica so much" he said softly. He led her to the couch they both sat down. He set his hand on her stomach. "Our baby is really in there" he said. "I know!" she exclaimed. "We can never tell Joey you're pregnant" Chandler chuckled. "Why" Monica asked. "Well if I figure correctly we made this baby that night we were baby-sitting Emma and I don't know about you but I really don't want to name our baby Joey" he giggled. Monica started laughing, "That's right the only way to shut him up was to tell him we'd name our first born Joey," she giggled.

They both laughed. Monica stopped laughing and looked at Chandler. "I love you Chandler, Happy Valentine's Day" she whispered as she leaned in and kissed him. "I love you too Monica, Happy Valentine's Day" Chandler said as he kissed her softly. He smiled as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where they'd spend the rest of the night celebrating Valentine's Day with passion, love, and each other.

Authors Note: Hello Children! Yes I stole that from Chandler but that's okay he said he didn't mind! LOL Anyway. With Valentine's Day just two days away I decided to write a mushy lovey dovey Chandler & Monica Valentine's fic! Its just a little stand alone fic I know by the time its posted it will probably be the day after Valentine's Day but hey its better late than never! LOL. Martha McBride calls the song in this fic My Valentine. Okay babbling again Hee hee. Anyway pretty please read and review! Thanx!


End file.
